Don't Forget
by insaneginger307
Summary: If someone you cared for left you for 5 years, would you be there for them when they came back, or would you forget. Hijack. Will you believe?


**_Hey yall, this story is set in modern time/ viking time, in the start Jack isn't a guardian, but after that he becomes a guardian. _**

* * *

"I've got to go away now, Hiccup," Jack whispered kneeling in front of the boy, who just stood there fighting off hidden tears with a smile and nod.

Hiccup was going to stay strong, he had to, he just did. Jack promised he would be back soon, so there was no need to cry, he kept telling himself. He trusted Jack, and Jack had promised, he would never break a promise, right?

"I'll miss you kiddo," Jack added in as he leaned in to hug the brunette. "Never stop believing okay?" he asked, trying to hide his worry that the boy may stop.

Hiccup did the only thing he felt capable of doing and nodded into Jack's shoulder before chocking out, "I could never forget you, Jack."

*5 years later*

"Hey Hiccup!" Astrid yelled as she jogged up to the boy, slapping him on the back as their strides came together. "Why were you so weird back there, at the story telling?"

"What are you talking about? You can't seriously be talking about when we sat around the fire and listened to the legend of the Frost God?" Hiccup asked looking flabbergasted.

Astros let out a huff in annoyance, taking a step in front of Hiccup, making him stop in his tracks. She crossed her arms in an attempted to make it clear that they weren't going anywhere till she got an answer out of him.

"You can't be serious," Hiccup stated frowning as he covered his face with his hands. Astrid just looked at him pointedly and nodded. "Really? Well, I just don't believe in the Frost bloke anymore," Hiccup explained as he walked around Astrid.

"Wait, you're serious?" She questioned slightly confused by the matter; Hiccup glanced at her sideways and shrugged it off as if it was nothing. "You use to be obsessed with him, claimed at times to be able to see him too."

"I guess I grew up Astrid," Hiccup explained ignoring her puzzled facial expression in favor for the street ahead. He wasn't lying, he was childish to believe he had seen the god, it was all just his mind playing tricks on him in the end though. It was stupid for him to at one point in time, to even consider that they were real.

"Anyways," Astrid intervened awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck, "you want to have a race?"

"Astrid, it's not a race when me and Toothless always win," Hiccup getting himself a punch to the shoulder, making him laugh. "Don't hate!"

"You're going to get your butt handed to you," Astrid declared, smirking confidently. She lifted her hands behind her head, relaxing and dropping the earlier conversation. "Let's make it interesting, how about a bet?" Astrid asked quirking and eyebrow.

"Deal, loser has to clean up after the other's dragon for a week?" Hiccup asked, keeping in mind how much of a mess Toothless can make.

"Sounds good," Astrid agreed sticking her hand out for it to be shaken on. "No backing out Hiccup."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

*****

Jack looked down on one of the many places he treasured in the world, Hiccup's hometown. Jack had forgotten the actual name long ago when he had met the brunette, deciding to remember it only as Hiccup's home. After years he was finally back, he truly hoped the boy wouldn't be to mad at him, for breaking his promise. After Pitch's attack and all, Jack had been swamped with guardian work, which manly consisted of restoring and keeping balance.

Jack gently placed his feet on the city grounds, looking around bewildered. Last time he had been here they had been fighting the dragons, not keeping them as pets and riding them. How long was he gone, he wondered, not remembering how many years had passed. More importantly to him, where was his brunette?

"Hiccup!" Jack yelled out hoping to get the boy's attention where ever he may be. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted something, a boy, a looked a lot like an older version of Hiccup. He was laughing and joking around with some blonde girl. "Hiccup!" He called again walking to the pair. No response came this time either, no movement of the head, no hidden glance, Hiccup didn't seem to hear him at all. Jack wandered slowly now to the two, stopping a foot from the other, and "Hiccup?" he questioned in a hush voice, trying to look the other in the eyes. The brunette didn't stop; he kept walking, right through Jack.

Jack stood there, frozen, looking down at his hands, his eyes went wide as he realized something, something he had grown to fear, dreaded. He turned his head around to watch the boy walk away. For the first time in years Jack's heart ached, Hiccup had forgotten him.

"Looks like you get to clean up after Toothless for a week!" Hiccup cheered as the two passed the half way mark, Hiccup still having the strong lead.

"The race isn't over yet!" Astrid yelled back as she kicked the sides of her dragon to tell it to speed up, passing Hiccup in the action. "Looks like I'm winning!" she cheered sticking her tongue out at Hiccup, before speeding up again and leaving Hiccup behind.

"We got this Toothless," Hiccup whispered to his loyal night fury. Toothless replied with a huff and a nod, before speeding up. Hiccup started to laugh as he felt the wind in his hair and the thrill of the ride, bubbling in his gut. In the heat of the moment he lifted his hands, his first mistake. He slid back, his latch braking, in a slip second he was falling, nothing could stop him. Astrid was too far in front and wouldn't notice his absence till it was too late. He looked over at Toothless who was trying to maneuver over to him, but it was all in vain. The last thing he saw before hitting the ground was the terrified look on Toothless's face, what he wouldn't give to not have Toothless to be falling with him. Then everything went red as pain spread through his body like shock waves.

Even if Hiccup couldn't see him, Jack had to see the other at least once more, to get some closure maybe, to make sure the boy was safe and happy. At least that's what he told himself as he fallowed the two to a race. He had to say Hiccup looked generally happy riding the black dragon, Jack founding himself smiling too, as he rode the wind by the other, until Hiccup fell. Jack rushed to catch him, but he just went right through his arms, and by then it was too late. Hiccup had hit the ground, a pool of blood melting the sow around his head. Jack wanted to yell for the blonde, but she wouldn't hear his words.

Jack landed by Hiccup's unconscious body, watching for any sign of life, "Hic?" Jack asked but got no response. Toothless started crawling over to Hiccup, limping to keep weight off his broken leg, laying his head protectively on Hiccup's chest. When Jack squatted down to get a better look at the boy, the dragon looked at him and hissed, warning him to not come any closer. "At least someone sees me," Jack whispered dryly, as he ignored the dragon and tried to grab hiccup's hand, but he still couldn't touch the boy. Hiccup was growing pale now, his nose and cheeks the only thing with some color, and it was from the cold nipping at it.

Hiccup weakly opened his eyes and stared blankly ahead, before resting his head on the side, looking at Jack, he squinted his eyes trying to focus them before weakly whispering, "Jack?" Jack help Hiccup's hand grown solid below his, he was defiantly growing cold, as his eye's closed again.

Jack opened his mouth to respond, a smile over taking his features for a spilt second, happy he remembered, forgetting the situation at hand somewhat, but was cut off. "Hiccup!" Astrid cried running to where Jack was squatting next to Hiccup. She stepped in front of him, blocking off his view of Hiccup and forcing his hand away. "Stay awake," she commanded patting Hiccup's cheek to try and keep him awake. "Come on you got this." She lifted Hiccup up at the shoulders, supporting his head on her shoulder, as she dragged him across the snow covered ground to her dragon, Toothless limping after them. She gently threw Hiccup on the Saddle, tying him down before leaning over him and kissing his forehead. "You're going to get through this, got it?" Toothless went up behind Astrid, nudging her side in a comforting way, as her knuckles turned white from clutching too hard on the side of the saddle, her shoulders shaking violently as her head dropped. "Let's go." She ordered sternly, trying to act tough when she was breaking down, whipping her tears away from her eyes. She mounted Toothless as gently as possible, as to not hurt his leg. "We'll get you two all patched up when we get back, Toothless. Everything's going to be okay," saying the last part mostly to herself, as Toothless took off, followed closely behind by the other dragon, leaving Jack kneeling on the ground by where Hiccup laid, the ground now stained red. He looked down at his clenched fist, trying to get the puddle of Hiccup's blood out of his view. Humans were so fragile in Jack's mind, the thought of Hiccup's pale face making him believe it more, as well as giving him a sick feeling in his stomach. Jack felt tears slide down his cheeks as he realized that Hiccup could be permanently broken, he really hoped he was fixable.


End file.
